crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Censorship Virus
Censorship Virus is supposedly an unseen contagion which first originated from United States, the exact location of originating incident is unknown, but is known to infect 60% of users in that location, it is called by civilians "Censorship Virus" due to it's symptoms on the infectees. Censorship Virus have no form, although it can be identified in random everyday or objectionable censorship, to unnecessary censorship, which is the more common form of the contagion, any person making eye contact with the censorship with the contagion embedded in it causes the user to be infected with the contagion. Symptoms of the infectee can be easily identified, instantly after being infected, subject will exhibit random levels of Sociophobia, and the primary effect of the contagion is that the infectee will attempt to suppress or redact any random information they considers to be "censored", this have no pattern, and the chosen subject will be random. This censorship can range from basic subjects (food, sports, etc.) to objectionable information, although this doesn't need to be censored, the infectee will attempt to censor it, regardless of what it be, 50 half 50 of these are objectionable and unnecessary, attempts made for censorship is mostly physical, but in some cases it can be in another way (i.e.: Telling the government to censor the information of the subject) The contagion can spread by when the infectee creates a form of any redaction, which causes the contagion to be embedded in it, mostly, peoples will look at it, causing the infection to spread, the infectee will then censor random information and repeat, also, many redactions will be also created. The way to cure the contagion on a person is to suppress any knowledge of censorship of the person, which has proven to cure the contagion, medical analysis has claimed that the contagion will embed itself in the infectee's brain and will travel to the part of the brain where knowledge of censorship is there, due to this, if knowledge of censorship is destroyed, the contagion will be also destroyed, however, researchers still cannot find a way to destroy the contagion embedded in text medias. Currently, 40% of the world are infected, attempts to suppress the information of the subject has resulted the persons attempting to censor to be infected self, due to it's symptoms, this has led peoples to thinking that censorship is courteous, however this was pointless, this contagion is also suspected to cause some of internet material to be censored, such as the China's access to Facebook to normalpornfornormalpeople.com, which is redacted. Also, complaints about the virus has been written across video-sharing websites for deleting their videos without any reasons, and is also Safe for Work, it is suspected to be from the Censorship Virus, however, only 5% of the video companies are infected, but appear to have no further information. Since then, the contagion has spread across the internet, especially on Facebook and Youtube like mentioned earlier, attempts to prevent downloading a paid software for free, while some websites are shut down, and peoples continued to censor informations without any apparent reason. The country United States is the country which has most infection rate of Censorship Virus Why is it? The two conversational bills, Stop Online Piracy Act and Protect IP Act. ---- Written by Godofmemez Category:Beings Category:COMPUTERS AND INTERWEBZ Category:English Class Failure Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Shok ending Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:TRUE STORY